It Was Meant To Be
by Diricawl
Summary: Okay people, this has been changed! It's now a collection of Short Stories! Story 2: Experimenting With Love (R/H) Ron and Hermione have protested for years that they're "just friends" But things change, right? Please READ & REVIEW!!!
1. A Kiss To Remember

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling created everything. I worship her!  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm sort of reposting this because I decided to make a short story collection about how some couples came to be. This is the first one, and soon I'll post one about Ron and Hermione. If you're a H/H shipper, I respect that, but you probably won't want to read that one. This particular story hasn't changed.  
  
  
A Kiss to Remember  
  
  
Lily Evans was not the most popular girl in school. She didn't have that many friends, but she wasn't a complete outcast. She was fairly pretty with short, spunky auburn hair and large bright green eyes. She had a smattering of freckles over the bridge of her nose and a friendly smile. When she thought about it (and she thought about it a lot), she assumed that the reason she didn't have that many friends was because she was too prone to express her opinions, she was too much of a know-it-all, and sometimes she could be insensitive.  
  
So she wasn't popular, but she wasn't completely unhappy. She had a few very good friends, particularly a Spanish girl named Anita and a sweet boy named Remus. Remus belonged to a group called the Marauders. Lily and the Marauders were friendly, but sometimes she felt that they really didn't want her around. She tried to be nice and positive, and emulate a girl named Genevieve Scott who was beloved by anything male. But it didn't work. Lily had to be herself and for some unknown reason, being herself drove people away.  
  
One of the Marauders, a boy Lily had been trying to impress for several years, was named James Potter. Lily had a huge crush on him and while they were on good terms, they weren't what you would call best friends. Lily was much closer to Remus. Remus Lupin was a werewolf, he told her so in their third year, but despite being a horrible monster once a month, Remus was a sympathetic listener and someone who could always make her laugh. Sometimes Lily wondered if he had a crush on her, but she sincerely hoped not. She just couldn't think of Remus that way. He was only a friend. Besides, she was fixated on James Potter.  
  
Once in their fifth year, James had asked her to go to Hogsmeade with him. Lily had been absolutely thrilled and absolutely terrified, but she accepted. They had a good time, but it was uncomfortable, and Lily decided that as much as she liked James, she wasn't ready to date anyone. Without saying anything, things between them got weird and James started to date Genevieve. Lily felt a strange feeling in her stomach every time she saw them together. Not that James going out with a girl was unusual. He did it on a regular basis. Every time, Lily wished that she was that girl, but she lost her chance and James wasn't interested in her anymore. They were barely friends.  
  
It was their Seventh year and Lily was anxiously awaiting graduation. Not to her surprise, she had been made Head Girl and James was made Head Boy. They had to spend a lot of time together during that last year and put up a valiant pretense at normalcy. Still, there was a lot of tension in the air.  
  
The only person who knew of Lily's crush on James was Anita. She constantly peppered Lily with bad advice.  
  
"If you really like him, Lils, then you should tell him. What's the worst that could happen?"  
  
"I could ruin what we have now! What if he says he doesn't like me back? I'd be mortified and I'd never be able to look at him again! And you've seen how he acts around Genevieve. He likes her."  
  
"But, Lily, we're graduating soon and you may never see him again! This could be your last chance."  
  
As far as Lily was concerned that was the best news she ever heard. Soon they'd graduate and she'd never see James Potter, Quidditch Captain and Head Boy, ever again. She'd be off in the real world where she could meet new fellows and get over this unhealthy crush. Soon she'd never have to watch James and Genevieve kissing again. And while she would miss having fun with the Marauders (and they were always a ton of fun) she knew she had to leave them behind and move on with her life.  
  
Lily was walking to Potions when James ran up next to her.  
  
"Hi, Lily, what's new?"  
  
"Nothing's new, James. Why do you ask?" James was so cute. And he made her laugh. And he was so sweet.  
  
James shrugged. "I can't ask a friend how she is?"  
  
Lily laughed lightly. "Thanks for your concern."  
  
"What are friends for?"   
  
Lily's heart plummeted into her stomach at those words and matters weren't helped when Genevieve came running up and grabbed James' arm.  
  
"Hi, Lily. How are you?" James snaked his arms around her waist. "Oh, James stop that! That tickles!" Genevieve giggled.  
  
Lily felt her mouth go dry. This was making her sick. "Oh, damn, I left my Potions book back in the common room. You two go on ahead. I'll catch up."  
  
They nodded and hand in hand they walked down the corridor. Lily stood there, staring after them.  
  
Genevieve used to be her best friend. They were still friends, but not best friends. It had been too complicated when they were best friends. Now both were happy, but Lily was often jealous of Genevieve's popularity. She couldn't understand why Genevieve was so popular when she was so annoying to Lily.  
  
But she had James. Whatever Genevieve was doing, she was doing it right.  
  
* * *  
  
It was their graduation day and Lily was sitting by the lake, reflecting on her time at Hogwarts.  
  
Life had been okay. James and Genevieve had broken up and decided to just be friends, which once again filled Lily with a ray of hope. But nothing came of it. Lily didn't have a boyfriend, in fact she only went on a few dates during her time at Hogwarts, all of which had ended up as nothing.   
  
Lily was truly looking forward to life after Hogwarts. No more James, no more horrible Severus Snape, and no more homework. She would be free to travel and meet new people. Her world would expand.  
  
Remus approached and sat down on a rock next to her. For a long time they just sat there and stared across the lake. It was a gorgeous day. The sky was a crystal clear blue and there was a slight breeze; just enough to make the temperature perfect. The lake had turned a deep rich cerulean, and the giant squid was resting comfortably at the bottom. Birds twittered in the trees and there were sounds of celebration coming from every corner of the school. Everyone was preparing to go home for the summer.  
  
Remus turned to her. "This could be the last time we ever see each other, you know."  
  
Lily smiled. "Don't say that, Remus. We'll talk to each other again. A friendship like ours doesn't just stop."  
  
Remus stared back out at the lake. He took a deep breath and spoke. "Do you think that if things had been different, you would have gone out with me?"  
  
Lily looked at him; he was avoiding her gaze. Lily shook her head sadly. "No, Remus. I'm sorry. I love you as my friend, but truthfully my heart belongs to someone else. And it's not because you're a werewolf, I just don't have those feelings for you."  
  
Remus nodded, but Lily knew he was upset. "I understand. I really do. I wouldn't have said anything, but I thought that this was my last chance. I knew if I didn't say something now, I'd regret it for the rest of my life.  
  
Lily felt terrible. "Oh, Remus, I still care deeply about you. I want to be your friend, please don't cast me aside."  
  
Remus smiled sadly. "I would never do that. I'm sorry if I ruined things between us, but I had to say something. You understand that, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I do. And you know what? You're right. You have to risk it or regret it for the rest of your life. Thank you."  
  
She kissed him on the cheek and then ran off to get ready to leave.  
  
* * *  
  
Lily was sitting in the last compartment on the train reading a book. The train ride was almost at an end and soon she would be out in the real world. The rest of the compartment was empty, but soon the door opened.  
  
"Hi there, Lily," James Potter said casually.  
  
Lily looked up from her book. "Oh, hello James."  
  
"Why are you sitting here all by yourself?" James asked as he sat down next to her.  
  
Lily shrugged. "I just wanted some peace and quiet. You know, kind of calm before the storm."  
  
"Oh. Well, I just came to tell you that we'll be stopping soon."  
  
"Really?" As she said that the train started to come to a stop. There was a pause. "Do you think we'll ever see each other again, James?"  
  
"Who knows? Maybe not."  
  
"You promise?" It was now or never. "Okay, James, come here." Slightly confused, James moved closer. Lily took a deep breath. "Now close your eyes."   
  
And she kissed him. It was one of those movie kisses where stars burst and flowers bloom, fireworks explode and violins play sweet melodies. It was the sweetest kiss Lily had ever experienced and she held it as long as possible. Finally when she could no longer breathe, Lily pulled away.  
  
"Goodbye, James," she said softly before leaving the compartment and walking off the train.   
  
When James got his wits back, he ran off the train looking for her, but she was nowhere to be found. He stood there for a moment before his best friend Sirius Black hopped off the train and stood next to him.  
  
"Hey, buddy," Sirius said jovially. "Can you believe that we're graduates? We now go into the world as adults!"  
  
"Yeah," James said absently. "Yeah, we are."  
  
* * *  
  
Five years later James Potter was standing around in the Golden Snitch holding his glass of champagne. It was his five year reunion and everyone gathered at the chic club in Hogsmeade to catch up. James was searching for just one person, and he hoped she would show up.  
  
"Hey, Prongs, isn't this terrific?" Sirius asked. "Can you believe how much some of these people have changed? Look at Anita, she's the assistant to the Minister of Magic, and Genevieve, your old girlfriend, she's married with three kids!"  
  
"Yeah," James agreed. But the one person he was hoping would be there hadn't shown up yet. He had thought about her for five years, he couldn't get her or that kiss out of his mind. James couldn't help comparing every other kiss since then to it and it ruined more than one possible relationship.  
  
"Hey, there's Remus!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Sirius, we saw him yesterday."  
  
"Yeah, but...oh never mind."  
  
James started laughing. "Hullo, Remus. Long time no see."  
  
Remus smiled. "You too."  
  
James fidgeted. "Er, have you seen Lily Evans around?"  
  
"Lily? No, not yet. In fact, I haven't spoken to her in five years," Remus said.  
  
And then she walked in. She was wearing long flowing violet robes and her red hair had grown longer in the last five years; it reached past her shoulders. As she entered, time seemed to stand still and she floated across the floor. Lily wandered around the room, smiling at old acquaintances and hugging old friends.  
  
"Wow," James whispered. "Is that Lily? Look at her! She's gorgeous!"  
  
"She was always beautiful," Remus said huffily. "Apparently she's an actress in American films now."  
  
"Is she dating anyone?" James asked before he could stop himself.  
  
Remus shrugged. "How should I know?"  
  
Without realizing it, James started walking toward her. Lily was smiling and laughing at something Anita had said. She turned to get a drink from the bar and James approached her.  
  
"Hello," he said softly. Lily turned and gasped. Her cheeks flushed and James could see apprehension in her sparkling green eyes.  
  
"Hello, James," she said when she found her voice.  
  
"Hello, Lily," James replied. "I want to talk to you for a moment. Come outside with me."  
  
Lily nodded and together they walked out onto the terrace. It was a beautiful night. The stars were shining and the temperature was cool. The lights of the city glowed brightly and there was a stillness in the air. James couldn't believe that after five years he was finally coming face to face with the girl he was constantly thinking about.  
  
"Why did you kiss me?" he asked abruptly.  
  
Lily was silent for a moment. "I don't know, it seemed like the right thing to do at the time. Carpe diem, I suppose."  
  
"Carpe what?"  
  
"It means seize the day. I have Remus to thank for it actually. He told me that sometimes you have to take chances or regret it for the rest of your life. I took a chance and I don't regret it. I never meant to see you again, you know." She paused. "Do you hate me for kissing you?"  
  
"No," James said after a long period of silence. "I haven't been able to forget it. Why didn't you ever tell me you liked me?"  
  
"Because I was afraid you didn't like me back. I thought this way I could let you know and not have to face the consequences. But here I am, five years later, facing them."  
  
"I didn't like you that way," James confessed. "But when you kissed me, I spent five years dwelling on it and praying that you'd come tonight."  
  
"Really? Why? So you could rant and rave at me? If that's what you're going to do, I think I'll leave."  
  
"No," James said. "So I could do this."  
  
And he kissed her. It was the kind of kiss where stars burst, flowers bloom, fireworks explode, and violins play sweet melodies. And in that moment, Lily kissed him back.  
  
  
  



	2. Experimenting With Love

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters you see before you. So if they rob a liquor store, call J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my L/J short story, the first chapter of this 'It Was Meant To Be' collection. This is just another one of those quick 'how they got together' stories. You know, no background, no other crazy plot, no action or mystery. Just a short story on how two characters got together. I'm a R/H shipper all the way, so this is my version of how they got together. Takes place in their Seventh year and I'm going to assume that you've read the books and know where they are so I don't have to go into that. Be prepared for a D/G story coming out soon, and then, who knows? Oh, and I'd really apreciate if you'd review after every chapter so I know which story you're reviewing.  
  
  
Experimenting With Love  
  
  
For years people had been saying that Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were the perfect couple. The only problem was that they weren't a couple. As they had been protesting for years, they were "just friends", nothing more. No one believed them, not even their other best friend, Harry Potter. Other students would come up to Harry and ask him if it was true that Ron and Hermione liked each other. Harry would simply smile and say, "What do you think?"  
  
It annoyed Ron and Hermione no end that people were constantly whispering and pointing at them. It seemed that they couldn't be friends without people assuming there was more. To be fair to everyone else, there was a lot of evidence that pointed to mutual attraction. No one in Gryffindor would forget the Yule Ball during the Triwizard Tournament. It was apparent to everyone, especially Harry, that Ron had been extremely jealous over Victor Krum and Hermione only accepted the Bulgarian Seeker's invitation because Ron was being stubborn and wouldn't ask her. Hermione's words on that occasion were quite memorable: "Well if you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you? Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!"   
  
Still, nothing came of that occasion. Ron went on completely oblivious to what that enigmatic sentence meant and Hermione seemed to forget about it. They continued on as friends, and to everyone's disappointment, they were still only friends by their seventh year. At the beginning of the term, Seamus Finnigan opened bets on what month of the year Ron and Hermione would become a couple; if you guessed correctly down to the week, the payoff was pretty high.  
  
As the now annual Yule Ball approached, Ron and Hermione were getting pretty fed up with the stares and not–so–veiled hints. They met in secret one day in November to discuss possible solutions to the problem.  
  
Ron was the first to arrive at the arranged meeting place. Ron Weasley had only changed a bit in his seven years at Hogwarts. He finally stopped growing, but eventually the rest of him caught up with his height. He was the same good-humored, red-headed boy he had been in his first year—with the same temper. Ron was always quick to defend his family and friends, but he was also easily offended. Most of the time, however, Ron was a nice chap with a good-natured smile. He had a lot of girls chasing after him, despite Hermione.  
  
Hermione arrived a few minutes later. Now, Hermione Granger had changed a lot in her seven years at Hogwarts. Her front teeth were normal size ever since the incident with Malfoy in their fourth year. Her once bushy hair had become sleek and smooth after continuous and liberal amounts of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion. She grew a little taller and her figure developed nicely. Her mind was the same as always, forever buried in a book, but she had loosened up some more and was much more fun to be around. Like Ron, she had many suitors asking to take her out.  
  
"Hello, 'Mione," Ron said casually.  
  
"Hello, Ron," Hermione replied. "Now, what are we going to do about our problem?"  
  
Ron shrugged. "Ignore it and hope it goes away?" he suggested, half-heartedly.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "You know that won't work. We've been trying that approach for more than three years! It doesn't work, especially if our own best friend fuels the gossip! I don't want to have to suffer through another Yule Ball with everyone assuming we'll go together! I think it scares other potential dates away."  
  
"You're right, Mione," Ron said with another shrug, "but what can we do about it? We've told them time and time again we're nothing more than friends, but they don't believe us! Hell, even some of the Professors are starting to believe it. Professor Trelawney told me that she foresaw our wedding in my tarot cards."  
  
Hermione snorted. "I still don't understand why you and Harry still take that daft course."  
  
"Because all we have to do to get a good grade is predict our own deaths. It's easy, even if it is boring."  
  
Hermione bit her lip. "Ron, I really didn't want to have to resort to this, but I think I have a solution."  
  
"Really? What is it?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"Maybe if we stop spending time together, the rumors would stop," Hermione said in a rush.  
  
"What! You mean, stop being friends?" Ron exclaimed, shocked.  
  
"Well, sort of. I just think that if we aren't seen together all of the time, everyone will stop thinking we're an item."  
  
"Hermione, that is the stupidest idea I've ever heard from you! Don't you realize that's like letting them win? Letting them know that they got to us? I don't want to stop being your friend just because some stupid kids are a group of gossips!" Ron said angrily.  
  
"Oh, I knew you wouldn't understand!" Hermione said furiously. "You can't understand how horrible this experience is for me! Ron, I'm worried that eventually the pointing and the staring would really get to us and we'd have a huge argument and never speak to each other! This way, we're doing it on our own terms and we can still be friends. We just won't spend time together."  
  
Ron's shoulders sagged. "Well, I guess, if this is what you really want, Mione." He sounded like he hoped it wasn't.  
  
Hermione nodded. "I think it's for the best, Ron."  
  
She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before running back to the castle, brown hair flying behind her. Ron watched her leave with an increasing feeling of depression. Why couldn't he tell her the truth? How he really felt? But it was obvious that she didn't feel the same way and no good could come from expressing his true feelings. He hadn't meant to fall in love with his best friend. It hadn't happened until the end of last year, until then Ron meant it when he said they were just friends. Ron sighed and walked back to the castle, preparing himself for life without Hermione.  
  
* * *  
  
Weeks went by and on the outside everything was going smoothly. Ron and Hermione were perfectly cordial to each other, but they avoided being seen together. It put a lot of strain on Harry, who had to choose between his two best friends—again. He tried to spend equal time with them both, but he didn't understand why, if they weren't angry at each other, they wouldn't spend time together. Hermione tried to explain it to him, but he refused to understand.  
  
"That is the stupidest idea I've ever heard from you!" Harry shouted, sounding exactly like Ron. Hermione cringed. She hated being called stupid.   
  
"No, it's not. It's the only way, Harry."  
  
Harry shook his head. "Obviously you're not as smart as I thought you were or you would realize that in this very school there is a boy who is absolutely in love with you and you're currently making him miserable!"  
  
Hermione blushed. "Ron does not love me! We're just friends, and this is precisely why we're doing this! Oh, forget I ever said anything, Harry."  
  
The Yule Ball came ever closer and Hermione accepted an invitation from Terry Boot. Ron decided to go with Padma Patil yet again. She had begun to like him a lot more since sixth year. But Ron didn't want to go with Padma. He really didn't want to go with her when he saw Hermione come down the stairs on the night of the ball. She looked beautiful.  
  
She was wearing sparkly lavender robes with white strappy sandals. Her hair was coiled up on top of her head with a few curled strands hanging down and she must have let Lavender apply some makeup. Best of all was her bright smile and the way her eyes softened. She looked almost angelic and Ron completely forgot that they weren't supposed to be seen together. He practically ran over to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Wow, Mione, you look brilliant!" Suddenly Ron remembered the arrangement. "Terry Boot is a lucky fellow. Have a good time."  
  
Ron flinched and turned away. He sounded like her father. Hermione walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Ron, wait." Ron turned and Hermione bit back the apology that was on the tip of her tongue. Instead she said, "Thank you. Have a good time yourself."  
  
Then she turned away and walked through the portrait hole. Ron collapsed in a nearby armchair. Harry showed up a moment later, looking very handsome in his green robes.  
  
"Looking good, Ron. Blue is your color," Harry said lightly. Ron only frowned. "Oh, come on. Have fun tonight. Forget Hermione for one night."  
  
"Forget Hermione? What do you think I've been trying to do for the past month? It doesn't work, Harry. She's unforgettable."  
  
Harry hated to see that anguished look on his best friend's face. "Come on, the girls are probably waiting."  
  
Harry was going to go with another Ravenclaw in their year named Lisa Turpin. They had become good friends since last year when Lisa joined the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.  
  
"Alright," Ron grumbled, "I'm coming."  
  
Harry stopped short. "Look, I'll tell Padma you're sick if you're going to act like this. It isn't fair to her that you're in love with another girl."  
  
"Stop, stop," Ron said, holding up his hands. "I promise to behave myself."  
  
With a sigh he left the common room and Harry followed. Padma and Lisa were waiting for them by the Great Hall. Both girls looked very pretty and Ron tried his best to be polite. He held out his arm for Padma and they walked into the Hall. The room was lit up with sparkly lights, snow was falling from the ceiling and there were a few sprigs of mistletoe hanging over certain spots. As they entered, Ron could feel numerous eyes on him, but he only looked for Hermione.   
  
And there she was. She and Terry Boot were out on the dance floor, and Hermione was laughing at something he said. Ron felt a knot in his stomach and tried to look away. Padma was already beginning to look sulky so he asked her to dance. She accepted happily and they moved out onto the floor. After a few fast songs and one slow one, where Padma put her head on his shoulder, Ron excused himself and went to get a drink.   
  
Slowly sipping a butterbeer, Ron surveyed the room. Harry and Lisa were dancing with great panache, looking like they were having fantastic fun. Seamus and Lavender, Dean and Parvati were sitting at a table across the room, talking and laughing. Professor Dumbledore was doing a strange jig with Professor Vector, who taught Arithmancy. Ron could tell she was trying hard not to laugh at the Headmaster who looked completely ridiculous, but also seemed to be having a terrific time. Ron also spotted his sister Ginny dancing with Neville Longbottom.  
  
So busy looking for her, Ron didn't even notice when Hermione glided up next to him and poured herself a drink.  
  
"Hello, Ron," she said softly.  
  
Ron jumped slightly. He pretended to be very interested in the tablecloth when he responded. "Hello, Hermione. Are you having fun?"  
  
Hermione didn't really know why that question bothered her so much, but it did. Ron wouldn't look at her, but she loved the way his hair fell across his face slightly and the freckles across his nose. She knew him so well, and she knew she was hurting him so much. She choked back a sob and replied. "I suppose so. Terry's a rather dull chap. Excuse me."  
  
Then she ran out of the Great Hall. Ron had no idea what he said to make her so upset, but he started to feel guilty. Terry Boot started walking in his direction.  
  
"Hey, what happened to Hermione?"  
  
"I don't know," Ron answered honestly.  
  
Terry shrugged and walked away. A moment later he asked a Hufflepuff to dance. Ron's blood boiled and he was about to give Terry a piece of his mind when Harry came up to him.  
  
"How are you doing, Ron?" Harry asked, grabbing a bottle of butterbeer.  
  
"Not very good," Ron admitted. "Hermione came over to get a drink, and I don't know what I said, but she ran out of here really upset!"  
  
Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry if the behavior of students at this school made Hermione think you two can't be friends. And I'm sorry that you're so miserable."  
  
Ron shrugged. "I'm going to see if I can find her. I'll be back later."  
  
Harry nodded at watched as Ron left the room. He continued to stand there and drink his butterbeer, obviously thinking hard about something.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron wasn't exactly sure how he knew where Hermione would be, but somehow a hidden instinct led him to the Astronomy Tower.   
  
Usually it was filled with couples snogging in the dark, but because of the ball it was empty, except for the lone figure standing in the corner staring out at the night sky. Hermione's hair was coming down, and her eyes looked a trifle red, but otherwise she seemed perfectly composed.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron said softly.  
  
She turned abruptly and Ron could see that she had been crying. "What are you doing here, Ron? How did you find me?"  
  
"We're best friends, Mione, I always know where you are," Ron replied. "What did I say to make you so upset?"  
  
"It wasn't you, not really. It's just...no, I can't!" Hermione wailed.  
  
"Can't what, Mione?" Ron asked as he stepped closer. The moonlight lit a glow around Hermione once again making her look like an angel. Only her brown eyes were looking down and her lips were tremulous.   
  
"I can't fall in love with you!" she cried, and turned away from him.  
  
Ron had not been expecting that. He was sure that Hermione only had platonic feelings for him.   
  
Stepping even closer so that he could reach out and touch her shoulder, Ron said in barely more than a whisper, "Why not?"  
  
Hermione turned on her heels so that their faces were little more than an inch apart. She lifted her brown eyes until they were looking into his.   
  
"Because you're my friend. I thought if I distanced myself from you, I could stop it, but it's not working! I can't fall in love with my best friend!" she sobbed.  
  
"Yes you can," Ron said gently, but Hermione shook her head violently.  
  
"No! What happens if we fight and break up? I'd lose more than a boyfriend. And you know how much we fight. We couldn't make it work."  
  
Hermione stopped, as though she suddenly realized she had just poured her heart out without thinking about Ron's reaction. She tried to turn away, but Ron grabbed her by the shoulders.  
  
"I love you, too, Mione. I tried not to, but it's too hard to fight. I know that's rather cliche," Ron said with a slight smile, "but it's how I feel. Don't shut me out."  
  
Hermione had frozen from shock. "You—you love me? Really? But no, we can't! I don't want to lose you as my friend!"  
  
"You won't," Ron promised. Then, realizing he was still holding her by the shoulders, he leaned forward and kissed her. Hermione froze again, but after a moment she relaxed and kissed him back. After a few more moments the broke apart and Hermione staggered.  
  
"Wow," she said breathlessly. "That was—"  
  
"Yeah," Ron agreed. "So, I might as well do this properly." Ron took a deep breath. "Hermione, would you like to go to the ball with me?"  
  
For a moment Ron thought she was going to refuse, or burst into tears, but she just smiled.  
  
"Yes, Ron. I would love to go with you."  
  
Ron grinned broadly and Hermione couldn't help thinking that he had never looked more handsome. He offered her his hand and they walked down to the Great Hall. As the entered, a few people looked, but mostly they were busy having fun. Ron was relieved to see that Padma had found someone else to dance with. As soon as they reached the drinks table, Harry found them.  
  
"Good, you're back. I wanted you to hear this."  
  
Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance. Harry cleared his throat, muttered, 'Sonorous', and spoke, his voice magically echoed through the entire hall causing everyone to stop and look.  
  
"I just wanted to tell all of you what I think of your behavior regarding my best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger," Ron and Hermione turned red and tried to stop Harry, but he kept speaking. "It is very possible for a boy and girl to just be friends. None of you are suggesting that Hermione and I should be a couple. Ron and Hermione are just friends, and I suggest you just leave it at that. Because of your narrow-mindedness, they have had to stop being friends! Which is not fair to them. So I say, forget your bets," Harry glared at Seamus who just grinned cheekily back at him, "your gossip," Harry gave Parvati and Lavender a look, "and your predictions." Harry's glance passed briefly over Professor Trelawney. "They are just friends. Understood?"  
  
Ron smothered a laugh and tapped Harry on the shoulder. "Er, not quite, Harry."  
  
With that, Ron grabbed a slightly surprised (and by then, a very red) Hermione, dipped her and held her in a lingering kiss. Harry's jaw dropped. After a moment's silence the Hall burst into tumultuous applause, excluding the Slytherins, of course. Even Professor Dumbledore was applauding loudly as he wiped tears from his eyes.  
  
Harry was still in shock as Ron finally released Hermione from the kiss. Eventually he shook himself and shrugged.   
  
"Oh well," he said and waved his wand. From the end burst confetti and balloons floated down from the ceiling, mixing nicely with the snow.   
  
Amidst the chaos and ecstatic cheering, while people came up to congratulate Ron and Hermione, Neville was looking incredibly surprised. In a voice just loud enough to be heard by most people, he said, "Hey, it looks like I won the bet!"  
  
Ron and Hermione just laughed and kissed each other again. While balloons, snow, and confetti floated around them, Hermione whispered in Ron's ear.  
  
"Thank you for everything."  
  



End file.
